The war that started it all
by jrub910
Summary: Vals Backstory! Includes a bit of Rayman in it too!


_**Jrub910 owns nothing in this story besides Val. And no one else can have her**_

"All worlds begin and end in Darkness." Xehanort laughed maniacally at Sora. X-Blade pointed at him. "You lost boy!"

"That's what you think!" Sora yelled. Although he thought to himself, things were starting to get problematic. Xehanort had forged the X-Blade and the Seven Lights were struggling against the thirteen darkness's might. Things were looking grim.

Sora looked around. Aqua, Terra, and Ven were holding off three of the darknesses as well as some heartless. Riku was unconscious alongside Kairi, her heart taken to forge the X-Blade, their enemies hurrying over to aid the others in the fight against Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, and Xion ran over to aid the other three, their enemies following them. Sora sighed. What could he do? The King had been sent into Kingdom Hearts by Xehanort to save Master Yen Sid and Eraqus. "Send" Being the opportune word.

Sora sighed. There was one thing and one thing only that he could do. He jumped back from Xehanort and pointed his keyblade at the sky

"What do you think that will do boy?" Xehanort laughed at him. "You think pointing that pathetic excuse for a keyblade will stop me while I have the X-Blade.

Sora ignored him. A Keyhole formed overhead. Xehanort looked at him questioning. The others had stopped fighting when they had saw the Keyhole form overhead.

"This stops here!" Sora shouted. The other Lights copied Sora and lights shot out from their Keyblades.

Xehanort looked up to see the Keyhole be sealed. "That seal won't hold boy!" Xehanort laughed maniacally. "You've only prolonged your destruction!"

As Xehanort said this he looked up and saw Kingdom Hearts vanish. He stared at the sky, gaping at what he had just witnessed. "What did you do boy?!" Xehanort yelled at Sora.

"I sealed this world away. Not like locking the Heart of the World away. But I completely cut it off. Think of it as darkness destroying it without the darkness taking over. Pretty soon we'll be put into a stasis where we'll be frozen in time." Sora said grimly as he walked over to the others.

"You've doomed us all." Xehanort said as he tried to open a Corridor of Darkness to no avail.

"You're wrong Xehanort. I've bought time." Sora said. And then his world froze.

Meanwhile….

"Val No!"

"It's what has to be done to protect you! I love you!"

"No!"

In the Hall of Doors….

Sora awoke next to a girl he didn't know. She had long brunette hair that had a tint of red in it. She stirred and woke up.

"Ouch. Dying hurts worse than I thought it did." She said looking around and noticed Sora.

"Well hi." Sora said cheerfully. "You can't be dead. That would mean I'm dead. I'm frozen. Or I should be. My names Sora."

"My name's Val. Frozen?" She asked inquisitively.

Before Sora could answer, the duo was met with a "Freeze!"

"That's what I was supposed to be but look at how well that turned out." Sora said as he saw five blue…. Things come forward.

"We are the Teensies. Guardians of the Hall of Doors! And you Keyblade wielder, have screwed us!" The Teensie wearing the crown said angrily.

"Teensies?" Val said while Sora said, "How do you know about the Keyblade."  
"Any magical person worth their magic knows about that ruinous thing. And by sealing off YOUR world you've effectively shut down the Hall of Doors." The Teensie King said angrily before the crown was snatched off his head. He froze and then suddenly walked to the back of the line.

The new Teensie spoke in a calmer fasion. "However, we understand why you did it. By doing so, you bought us more time. We need to defeat Xehanort and you Sora are the only one who can do it."

"But even with the Seven Lights I failed." Sora said miserably. "I don't deserve the Keyblade."  
Val punched him. "Don't ever say that you don't deserve what was given to you. It only hurts your ability to use it."

"Quite right you are Valerie." The Teensie said while moving to the end of the line. The new Teensie said "Now, Val you are currently dead in your homeworld. However, there is a way we can return you to your world to help it reconnect with the Hall. It may be enough to return you to a corporeal form."

Val looked at the Teensie hard. "Will I see them?"

"I'm afraid not." The Teensie said sadly. You'll be assigned as a spirit guide to someone who will help us return the Hall to its former glory.

Val looked at the ground, a single tear falling down her face. "Alright. But send me now before I."

The Teensie clapped his hands and before Val could say anything, she was warped out of the Hall of Doors and into a book.

"As for you Sora. You staying in the Hall is the only thing that is keeping your world frozen. As we continue to unlock the Hall and train you so you can be a Master Keyblade wielder too, you will have access to Light Spells that even Aqua doesn't have access too. So for now, you are set with looking in on Val and making sure she is doing ok. When that world has reached balance, the Portal will open and you can go in and start your training. But for now, stay here and practice magic." The Teensies disappeared in a shimmer of light, leaving Sora to wonder how long he was going to be here.

 _ **Val here! Here's some of my backstory as to how I ended up in Jude's spell book! Don't get mad at Sora, he needed more training ;) Plus, Jrub loves Kingdom Hearts and since it is the ultimate crossover, why not use it to make the many fandoms connect? And don't think he's forgotten about the other Keyblade wielders in the Graveyard. They will be helpful along the way! My Wand, My Way will be updated in the next few weeks! Jrub wants to update Magic is Charming first. Also, this takes place right before the events of My Wand, My Way. Thanks you all!**_


End file.
